Pirati dei Caraibi - Ai Confini del Mondo
Pirati dei Caraibi - Ai Confini del Mondo (Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End) è il terzo capitolo della [[Pirati dei Caraibi (saga)|saga cinematografica di Pirati dei Caraibi]] e l'ultimo episodio della trilogia. Il film, sequel di[[Pirati dei Caraibi - La Maledizione del Forziere Fantasma| La Maledizione del Forziere Fantasma]] ,'' è uscito nei cinema il 25 maggio 2007. Tra gli attori principali del film ci sono Johnny Depp (Jack Sparrow), Orlando Bloom (Will Turner), Keira Knightley (Elizabeth Swann), Chow Yun-Fat (Sao Feng) e Geoffrey Rush (Hector Barbossa). È stato diretto da Gore Verbinski, prodotto da Jerry Bruckheimer e scritto da Ted Elliott e Terry Rossio. Il film è seguito da ''Pirati dei Caraibi - Oltre i Confini del Mare ''(2011). Trama Hoist the Colours In un giorno d'estate del 1729, a Fort Charles a Port Royal, cittadina dell'isola di Giamaica, un grande numero di persone accusate di pirateria o di aver aiutato delle persone accusate di pirateria vengono giustiziate per ordine di Lord Cutler Beckett (Tom Hollander) che ha iniziato un guerra contro la pirateria e che ha ottenuto il controllo dell'Olandese Volante''. Tra alcune delle persone che stanno per venire impiccate c'è anche un bambino (Brendyn Bell) che inizia a cantare una canzone sui pirati, Hoist the Colours. I soldati della Compagnia e lo stesso Beckett osservano i prigionieri che cantano. Tutti i condannati a morte si mettono a cantare con vigore e la strofa finale ("Never shall we die") continua a risuonare finché i cantanti vengono impiccati. Il pezzo da otto che il bambino teneva in mano cade a terra. 'Benvenuti a Singapore' Nel frattempo, a Singapore, Elizabeth Swann (Keira Knightley) canta la canzone pirata Hoist the colours, e viene confrontata da Tai Huang (Reggie Lee) ma lei rivela di essere in compagnia del capitano Hector Barbossa (Geoffrey Rush). Guidati da Huang i due si dirigono alla casa termale del pirata nobile Sao Feng (Chow Yun-Fat). Nel frattempo i sopravvissuti della ciurma della Perla Nera, ''ovvero Joshamee Gibbs (Kevin McNally), Marty (Martin Klebba) Cotton (David Bailie), Pintel (Lee Arenberg)e Ragetti (Mackenzie Crook), si infiltrano nei livelli inferiori della casa di Feng così da aiutare Elizabeth e Barbossa nel caso in cui tutto vada per il peggio. Invece Tia Dalma (Naomie Harris) aiuta la ciurma e si è travestita da venditore ambulante per passare inosservata agli occhi dei soldati della Compagnia Britannica delle Indie Orientali. '''Sao Feng' Dopo essere stati costretti a privarsi delle loro armi, Capitan Barbossa ed Elizabeth incontrano Sao Feng nella sua casa termale. Barbossa chiede a Sao Feng se può procurargli una nave e una ciurma perché ha un'impresa da compiere. Feng dice che è una coincidenza perché proprio poco prima un ladro aveva cercato di rubare le carte nautiche dal tempio di suo zio. Feng mostra a Barbossa ed Elizabeth il ladro: Will Turner (Orlando Bloom). Quando Feng sta per ucciderlo Elizabeth gli prega di non farlo. Quando Will rivela a Feng che Barbossa vuole la carte per andare nello Scrigno di Davy Jones per salvare il capitano Jack Sparrow (Johnny Depp) Feng si adira ricordando l'odio che aveva nei confronti di Sparrow. La battaglia e la fuga '' salpa da Singapore.]] L'incontro si fa più teso quando Feng nota che un uomo nella casa ha un tatuaggio falso e, credendolo una spia di Barbossa, minaccia di ucciderlo. Barbossa gli dice che quello non è uno dei suoi uomini e allora i soldati della Compagnia delle Indie, guidati da Ian Mercer (David Schofield) irrompono nella casa di Feng. Scoppia così una battaglia con i soldati che dalla casa di Sao Feng si sposta alle strade di Singapore. Molti soldati e molti degli uomini di Feng vengono uccisi nel corso della battaglia. A un certo punto della battaglia Will ha una conversazione con Sao Feng che Mercer ascolta di nascosto. Will propone a Feng di consegnargli Jack Sparrow una volta salvato ma lui in cambio gli dovrà consegnare la Perla Nera. Feng accetta e consegna a Will le carte nautiche, una nave, la ''Hai Peng'', e una ciurma guidata da Tai Huang, il suo uomo più fidato. Poi loro partono da Singapore per raggiungere i confini del mondo. 'La guerra contro la pirateria' Nel frattempo, per ordine di Lord Cutler Beckett, l'''Olandese Volante'' distrugge un grande numero di navi pirata (vedi in dettaglio: Distruzione della flotta pirata). Ritornato da Singapore, Ian Mercer riferisce a Lord Beckett ciò che gli è stato rivelato da un informatore con cui ha stretto un patto. Questo informatore ha parlato a Mercer dell'esistenza di un Consiglio della Fratellanza Piratesca che si terrà a breve e dei nove pezzi da otto. A bordo della HMS'' Endeavour'', la sua ammiraglia, Beckett si chiede il significato dei nove pezzi da otto esprimendo il suo desiderio di sapere dove si trova il luogo d'incontro della Fratellanza. Invece il governatore Weatherby Swann (Jonathan Pryce) viene costretto a firmare degli ordini di esecuzione. Beckett convoca l'ammiraglio James Norrington (Jack Davenport) e gli consegna una su vecchia amica: la spada che gli era stata forgiata per la sua promozione a commodoro. Cutler Beckett osserva insoddisfatto per la mancanza di sopravvissuti i relitti della navi distrutte dall'Olandese Volante e ordina a Mercer di prendere il forziere fantasma.Allora Mercer chiede a Beckett che cosa fare con il governatore Swann, in quanto sta facendo molte domande sul cuore.Beckett dice che la sua utilità ha fatto il suo corso. Una volta a bordo dell'Olandese Volante Beckett discute con Davy Jones (Bill Nighy) riguardo al fatto che lui non lascia sopravvissuti durante i suoi attacchi e che a loro occorrono dei prigionieri da interrogare. Beckett ricorda a Jones che ora lui è sotto il suo controllo e gli dice di quando gli ha ordinato di uccidere il Kraken. Perciò Beckett lascia il forziere a bordo dell'Olandese Volante e lo pone a difesa dei soldati della compagnia e di Norrington. Oltre il limite .]] Mentre la Hai Peng naviga attraverso le lande ghiacciate dell'estremo sud, Will, con l'aiuto di Tai Huang, cerca di decifrare le iscrizioni sulle carte di Sao Feng e Barbossa, Gibbs e Pintel gli danno delle informazioni sul verde baleno, il segnale di quando un'anima torna dal regno dei morti. La Hai Peng entra poi in un enorme e oscuro passaggio ghiacciato che, secondo la mappa, conduce ai confini del mondo. Quella notte, sotto un chiaro e stellato cielo, la Hai Peng naviga in acque tranquille finché la ciurma si accorge che si stanno dirigendo verso un'enorme cascata: ecco i confini del mondo. Malgrado le manovre della ciurma per virare e scampare al pericolo, la corrente impetuosa conduce la giunca verso le cascate per poi precipitarvisi. 'Lo Scrigno di Davy Jones' Intanto nello Scrigno di Davy Jones in un deserto apparentemente infinito a bordo della Perla Nera il capitano Jack Sparrow vede delle allucinazioni di se stesso. Alla fine Jack decide di congedarsi da queste allucinazioni e scende dalla Perla Nera. Nel deserto Jack incontra migliaia di granchi-roccia che iniziano a trasportare la Perla Nera. Il ritorno di Capitan Sparrow Intanto Barbossa, Will, Elizabeth e gli altri raggiungono lo Scrigno di Davy Jones riuscendo a sopravvivere alla caduta della Hai Peng nelle cascate. I granchi tornano da Tia Dalma e la Perla Nera con Jack Sparrow a bordo compare sulla cima di una duna di sabbia. La Perla finisce in mare mentre Jack si ricongiunge con la sua ciurma,che inizialmente crede sia solo un'allucinazione finché non scorge Elizabeth, colei che lo ha lasciato a morire. Jack non si mostra sorpreso nel vedere Barbossa vivo e inizia a scegliere i membri della sua ciurma,inclusi Tai Huang e i suoi uomini, tralasciando però Barbossa, Will, Elizabeth, Pintel e Ragetti, essendo loro stati suoi nemici in passato.Tuttavia,siccome Barbossa possiede le carte nautiche e Jack vede che la sua bussola non funziona nello Scrigno, è costretto a portare anche loro a bordo. Due capitani e una nave La ciurma salpa attraverso gli illimitati mari dello Scrigno, con Jack e Barbossa che competono per chi è il capitano. Durante il viaggio Will ha una conversazione con Elizabeth riguardo al fatto che lei ha abbandonato Jack al Kraken. Will capisce che Elizabeth non è innamorata di Jack ma che invece si sentiva in colpa per averlo lasciato al Kraken. Tuttavia Will dice a Elizabeth di non potersi fidare di lei se fa le sue scelte da sola. Le anime perdute Quella notte Pintel e Ragetti osservano delle anime che stanno in mare e Tia Dalma dice che loro sono le anime di coloro che muoiono in mare. Tia Dalma spiega loro che Davy Jones dovrebbe occuparsi di quelle anime e che questo è il compito che gli fu assegnato dalla dea Calypso e che lui può scendere a terra una volta ogni dieci anni per vedere la donna che lo ama. Poco dopo arrivano della barche. Su una di queste c'è anche il governatore Weatherby Swann e Elizabeth, vedendolo, pensa che loro sono tornati nel mondo dei vivi finché Weatherby non dice che pensa di essere morto. Weatherby spiega che ha scoperto che nel forziere fantasma c'è un cuore e che chi lo pugnala diventerà il capitano dell'Olandese Volante e solcherà i mari in eterno. Elizabeth cerca di portare suo padre a bordo della Perla Nera ma quest'ultimo si allontana con la sua barca assieme al resto delle anime. Sopra è sotto Il giorno seguente l'acqua e il rum sono finiti e la situazione a bordo della Perla Nera si sta cominciando a fare disperata.Jack inizia di nuovo a vedere delle allucinazioni di se stesso e inizia a pensare di uccidere Jones e di diventare immortale prendendo il suo posto come capitano dell'Olandese Volante .Jack riceve ispirazione e riesce a decifrare la frase sulle carte "Sopra è sotto". Allora Jack inizia a correre avanti e indietro per far rollare la nave insieme alla ciurma mentre il sole nello Scrigno inizia a tramontare. La Perla Nera torna infine nel mondo dei vivi quando il sole tramonta e si verifica il verde baleno. 'L'ultimo dei pirati' spiaggiata a Black Sand Beach.]] Una volta tornati nel mondo dei vivi inizia un confronto tra Jack, Barbossa, Will ed Elizabeth che si puntano contro le loro pistole. Capitan Barbossa cerca infatti di convincere Jack a partecipare al consiglio della Fratellanza, ma questi si rifiuta. Will riesce a localizzare un'isola vicina con una sorgente d'acqua. Will si propone di restare a comando della Perla Nera mentre Jack e Barbossa scendono a terra. Sull'isola loro trovano il corpo del Kraken e Jack osservando il triste occhio della creatura riflette sulla sua mortalità. In seguito loro trovano la sorgente d'acqua ma l'acqua è velenosa,guastata dal cadavere della spia che stava nella casa di Sao Feng a Singapore. Proprio in quel momento l'Empress, la nave di Sao Feng,compare all'orizzonte e Tai Huang e i suoi uomini si ribellano a Jack, Barbossa e glia altri minacciandoli e facendoli prigionieri. 'Alleanze e tradimenti' Jack Sparrow, Hector Barbossa e i membri della ciurma della Perla Nera scesi sull'isola vengono portato a bordo della Perla Nera dove ci sono Sao Feng e i suoi uomini. Qui Jack e gli altri vengono a sapere che era stato Will Turner ad ammutinarsi contro Gibbs e gli altri fedeli di Jack, poiché d'accordo con Sao Feng. Will infatti rivela di voler utilizzare la Perla Nera per liberare suo padre dalla schiavitù a bordo dell'Olandese Volante. Inoltre Feng dice a Jack che un "vecchio amico" è venuto a trovarlo e all'orizzonte si vede l'HMS'' Endeavour'', la nave di Cutler Beckett, a bordo della quale Jack viene portato da Beckett stesso. A bordo della Endeavour, Beckett informa Jack che il cuore di Davy Jones è al sicuro a bordo dell'Olandese Volante e, di conseguenza, non ha alcun mezzo di pressione per saldare il suo debito con Jones. Beckett cerca di ottenere da Jack informazioni sulla Fratellanza Piratesca e il pirata, dopo molte sollecitazioni del Lord, accetta di condurlo alla Baia dei Relitti a patto che poi Beckett avrebbe estinto il proprio debito con Jones. Tuttavia Beckett dice che lui potrebbe semplicemente utilizzare la bussola di Jack per trovare la Baia dei Relitti, ma Jack gli fa presente l'impossibilità dell'impresa di espugnare la Baia dei Relitti, essendo una roccaforte quasi imprendibile e capace di sostenere un assedio di anni. Perciò Jack convince Beckett a lasciarlo andare affinché poi Jack riesca a condurre tutti i pirati all'esterno della Baia per consegnarglieli. Mentre e Jack e Beckett parlano a bordo dell'HMS'' Endeavour, Feng, a bordo della ''Perla Nera, rinnega il suo precedente accordo con Will rivelando di averne fatto un altro con Lord Beckett. Tuttavia Mercer, il braccio destro di Beckett, rifiuta di rispettare il suo accordo con Feng secondo il quale Feng avrebbe consegnato Jack Sparrow e la sua ciurma alla Compagnia e in cambio avrebbe ottenuto la Perla Nera e proclama la Perla Nera come proprietà della Compagnia delle Indie Orientali. Facendo leva su questo tradimento di Beckett, Barbossa cerca di stringere un nuovo accordo con Sao Feng rivelandogli il suo piano di liberare la dea del mare Calypso dalla sua forma umana affinché la dea, per ringraziarli, scateni tutti i suoi poteri su Beckett e la sua armata per sconfiggerli. Convinto dalle parole di Barbossa, Capitan Sao Feng accetta di ritornare con i pirati a patto che gli venga consegnata Elizabeth Swann, che crede essere Calypso. Nonostante le proteste di Will, Elizabeth stessa accetta di consegnarsi e così Sao Feng aiuta Barbossa e i suoi a liberarsi.'' L''Empress'' lancia una bordata all'Endeavour, permettendo alla Perla Nera di fuggire. Anche il loro colloquio tra Sparrow e Beckett è interrotto dall'attacco a sorpresa della Perla Nera e Jack ne approfitta per fuggire dall'Endeavour ''e a tornare a bordo della ''Perla. Appena tornato a bordo, Jack Sparrow ordina alla ciurma di mettere Will in prigione per il suo tradimento. Mentre la Perla Nera e l'Empress fuggono, Beckett ordina all'Olandese Volante di occuparsi di Sao Feng mentre lui si dedica personalmente alla Perla. 'Un nuovo capitano per la ''Empress ''' A bordo dell'Empress Sao Feng fa vestire Elizabeth con sete cinesi e la chiama "Calypso". Elizabeth rifiuta le advance di Feng irritandolo. Dopo aver tentato di baciare Elizabeth l'Empress viene attaccata dall'Olandese Volante e Feng viene colpito a morte da una cannonata. Prima di morire, Feng chiede a Elizabeth di andare alla Baia dei Relitti al suo posto e le consegna il suo pezzo da otto nominandola suo successore e capitano dell'Empress. Feng muore chiamando di nuovo Elizabet "Calypso" e chiedendole di perdonarlo. Quando Tai Huang scopre tutto ciò non riesce ad accettare Elizabeth come il nuovo capitano. Elizabeth e la ciurma dell'Empress vengono tenuti in ostaggio sul ponte della nave dove Elizabeth incontra James Norrington. Norrington dice di non essere a conoscenza del fatto che il governatore Swann è morto e si propone di ospitare Elizabeth nei suoi alloggi ma quest'ultima rifiuta preferendo restare con la sua ciurma e perché non riesce a perdonare Norrington per essere passato dalla parte dei nemici. Sputafuoco Elizabeth e la sua ciurma vengono rinchiusi nelle celle dell'Olandese Volante dove Elizabeth incontra Sputafuoco Bill Turner (Stellan Skarsgård), che è finito in uno stato di follia riuscendo solo ricordare il suo nome e che Will gli ha promesso di liberarlo dall'Olandese Volante.Sputafuoco riesce a identificare Elizabeth come la donna che Will ama e le dice che chi uccide Jones deve prendere il suo posto come capitano dell'Olandese Volante e che se Will salva lui perderà lei. Poco dopo Sputafuoco dimentica completamente la sua conversazione con Elizabeth a afferma che Will sta venendo a prenderlo. Pensa come Jack! Nel frattempo l'HMS Endeavor segue una scia di corpi in mare che conducono evidentemente alla Baia dei Relitti. Lord Beckett considera ciò "un gambetto di un abile avversario". Più tardi si scopre che Will Turner sta lasciando questa scia di corpi e viene confrontata da Jack Sparrow che schernisce la decisione di Will di condurre Beckett alla Baia dei Relitti. Allora Jack rivela la sua intenzione di uccidere Davy Jones e di prendere il suo posto come capitano dell'Olandese Volante così da impedire a Will di scegliere tra Elizabeth e suo padre. Jack considera il fatto di diventare il capitano dell'Olandese Volante come l'essere libero per sempre ma non è ancora pronto per traghettare la anime di coloro che muoiono in mare. Jack consegna a Will la sua bussola e lo butta in mare con l'intenzione di farlo trovare dall'HMS'' Endeavour''. La scelta di Norrington deceduto.]] Nel frattempo Norrington ritorna sui suoi passi e libera Elizabeth e la sua ciurma.Elizabeth è inizialmente dubbiosa nei confronti di James ma poi lo implora di venire con lei.Tuttavia Norrington decide di rimandare a bordo dell'Olandese Volante e tenere a basa Sputafuoco Bill Turner mentre Elizabeth e la sua ciurma fuggono Sputafuoco non riesce a capire che Norrington sta aiutando Elizabeth e dice che nessuno lascia la nave. Norrington spara alla corda che tiene legata l'Empress all'Olandese Volante impedendo ad Elizabeth di tornare indietro ad aiutarlo. Norrington viene poi colpito a morte da Sputafuoco Bill con la sua spada. Norrington viene poi confrontato da Davy Jones,che gli offre la possibilità di entrare nella sua ciurma. In risposta, Norrington trafigge Jones con la sua spada.Jones considera questo atto come un no e prende la spada di Norrington tenendola per sé. Essendo l'ammiraglio morto,Jones pensa che ora la nave è di nuovo sotto il suo controllo ma quando va nella sua cabina scopre che ora Mercer ha la chiave del forziere che è difeso da dei soldati della Compagnia. Le confessioni di Davy Jones Intanto Davy Jones viene convocato a bordo dell'HMS Endeavour dove Beckett sta bevendo del tè con Will.Will informa Jones del fatto che loro hanno recuperato sia Jack che la Perla Nera ma Beckett cambia argomento chiedendo a Jones di Calypso. Jones dice che Calypso è una dea pagana e si arrabbia quando viene a sapere da Will che la Fratellanza intende liberarla.Jones rivela che lui disse al primo consiglio della Fratellanza come imprigionare Calypso in quanto lei lo aveva tradito.Will stringe un accordo con Beckett e in cambio della libertà sua,di Elizabeth e di suo padre condurrà Beckett alla Baia dei Relitti.Inoltre Jones afferma che l'unico prezzo che accetterà sarà Calypso morta. Il 4° consiglio della Fratellanza Piratesca Arrivati all'Isola dei Relitti, Barbossa ha una breve discussione con Tia Dalma, che si rivela essere la ninfa Calypso. La ninfa rammenta a Barbossa di rispettare il loro accordo e il pirata la fa rinchiudere in cella, pur rimanendo intenzionato a rispettare l'accordo. Il quarto consiglio della Fratellanza viene aperto ufficialmente da Barbossa che chiede ai pirati nobili presenti di consegnargli i loro pezzi da otto che si rivelano essere pezzo di tutto.Tra questi c'è anche l'occhio di legno di Ragetti, che è il pezzo da otto di Barbossa. Tuttavia, Jack cerca di guadagnare tempo per non privarsi del suo pezzo da otto. A quel punto Elizabeth si unisce all'incontro e informa i pirati della morte di Sao Feng per mano dell'Olandese Volante e che l'ha nominata capitano.La Fratellanza non prende bene questa notizia.Inoltre i pirati si rifiutano di seguire l'idea di Elizabeth di combattere essendo la Baia dei Relitti una roccaforte inespugnabile. Allora Barbossa dice ai pirati che loro hanno una terza possibilità: liberare la dea Calypso così da usarne la furia contro Beckett. La Fratellanza si oppone a questo piano e scoppia una rissa tra le varie ciurme di pirati. Successivamente, Jack Sparrow propone di combattere dimostrando che gli altri due piani sono troppo pericolosi per essere attuati; infatti Calypso potrebbe scatenare la sua furia contro i pirati una volta liberata, mentre qualora i pirati rimanessero al sicuro all'interno della Baia, sarebbero presto divenuti la metà uccidendosi tra di loro per le loro ostilità già evidenti durante il solo tempo del consiglio. Capitan Teague, custode del Codice Tuttavia Barbossa dice a Jack che un atto di guerra può essere dichiarato solo dal pirata re e per questo motivo convoca il capitano Teague (Keith Richards), padre di Jack e custode del Codice Piratesco, che conferma ciò che ha detto Barbossa. Allora Jack propone di fare una votazione per il nuovo re dei pirati. Ogni pirata vota per se stesso ma alla fine Jack vota Elizabeth che diventa il re dei pirati. La Corte rimane stupita da ciò e solo grazie alla presenza di Teague non arriva a trasgredire il Codice. Elizabeth accetta di diventare il re dei pirati e ordina a tutti i pirati di preparare le navi perché saranno in guerra. Riunione Intanto Davy Jones va a bordo della Perla Nera per confrontarsi con Tia Dalma. Jones le chiede il motivo per cui non c'era il giorno in cui lui poteva scendere a terra e lei gli risponde che è la sua natura. Tia Dalma fa momentaneamente tornare Jones umano e gli dice che quando sarà libera il suo cuore gli apparterrà e che staranno insieme per sempre. Tia Dalma chiede a Jones qual è il suo fato e lui le dice che il suo cuore apparterrà per sempre a lei per poi andarsene. Parley Il giorno seguente, i pirati si dirigono in mare aperto e vedono all'orizzonte l'enorme flotta di Lord Cutler Beckett. Jack chiede un parley e va con Barbossa ed Elizabeth su un banco di sabbia per incontrare Lord Beckett, Will e Davy Jones. L'accordo di Jack con Beckett viene rivelato e in un momento di rabbia Barbossa attacca Jack con la sua spada facendogli perdere il suo pezzo da otto e Jack la scimmia lo prende velocemente. Elizabeth propone di scambiare Jack con Will e Beckett accetta. Capitan Jack viene quindi costretto a dover saldare il suo debito con Davy Jones. Mentre Barbossa, Will ed Elizabeth se ne vanno dal banco di sabbia Jack la scimmia consegna di nascosto a Barbossa il pezzo da otto di Sparrow. La liberazione di Calypso Una volta tornati a bordo della Perla Nera, ''Hector Barbossa usa i nove pezzi da otto per liberare Tia Dalma/Calypso dalla sua forma umana. Una volta liberata Calypso, Barbossa le chiede di risparmiare lui e la sua ciurma e di scatenare la sua furia contro quelli che osano definirsi suoi padroni. Inoltre Will le rivela che la persona che rivelò alla Fratellanza come imprigionarla in forma umana e che quindi la tradì è Davy Jones.Allora Tia Dalma/Calypso diventa enorme e si trasforma in migliaia di granchi che finiscono in mare. Barbossa ormai ha perso la speranza di poter vincere il nemico. 'La battaglia del maelstrom di Calypso' , agosto 1729.]] Tuttavia Elizabeth non ha intenzioni di morire senza combattere e con un discorso riesce a convincere i pirati a combattere e ordina loro di issare le bandiere. Nel frattempo Beckett fa preparare la sua flotta tuttavia convito della sua invincibilità, ordina soltanto all'Olandese Volante di attaccare. Poco dopo Calypso crea un gigantesco malestrom. Allora la Perla Nera e l'Olandese Volante vanno verso il maelstrom iniziando una grande battaglia e combattendosi duramente. Le due ciurme attaccano la nave dell'altra. Nel frattempo Jack riesce a fuggire dalla cella dell'Olandese Volante e si impossessa del forziere fantasma sottraendolo a Mullroy e Murtogg. Invece Davy Jones riesce a riottenere il comando dell'Olandese Volante uccidendo Mercer e prendendo la chiave del forziere. Poco dopo Jack incrocia la sua strada con Jones e i due iniziano un duello sul pennone dell'albero di prua dell'Olandese Volante. Nel frattempo Will ed Elizabeth si fanno sposare da Barbossa, essendo lui l'unico capitano a bordo della Perla Nera. Duellando, Jack riesce a sottrarre la chiave a Jones. Subito dopo Will sale a bordo dell'Olandese Volante e trova il forziere. Dopo aver sconfitto Maccus, grazie a Jack la scimmia, viene attaccato da suo padre, Sputafuoco Bill Turner che, privo di senno ed in preda alla follia, non lo riconosce. Jack continua il suo duello con Jones ma viene infine sconfitto e atterrato. Jones ha poi un breve scontro con Elizabeth, che sconfigge rapidamente. Will riesce infine a sconfiggere suo padre senza però ucciderlo. Il mio cuore per un forziere Quando Jones è sul punto di fare del male a Elizabeth Will lo trafigge da dietro con la sua spada.Jones ricorda a Will che lui è senza cuore e lo fa cadere a terra.Inoltre Jones si accorge che Will ed Elizabeth si amano mentre Jack si impossessa della chiave del forziere e lo apre prendendosi il cuore.Quando Jones se ne accorge lui definisce Jack come la crudeltà in persona e in risposta Jack gli dice che la crudeltà è un fatto di punti di vista.Allora Jones gli chiede se la pensa davvero così e affonda la sua spada nel corpo di Will. Sputafuoco Bill Turner, vedendo suo figlio ridotto in fin di vita a causa di Jones,riacquista la ragione e assale Jones. Jones riesce però a sconfiggere Sputafuoco e quando è sul punto di ucciderlo il suo cuore viene pugnalato da Will con l'aiuto di Jack. Jones è quindi sconfitto, la sua ultima parola è Calypso e il suo corpo cade nel maelstrom. Allora Barbossa ordina alla ciurma di sparare alla catene all'albero così da permettere alla Perla Nera di allontanarsi dal maelstrom. Invece Jack ed Elizabeth riescono a fuggire dall'Olandese Volante insieme alla scimmia Jack usando un paracadute mentre Sputafuoco Bill Turner cava il cuore a Will. I due osservano poi l'Olandese Volante venire consumata dalle acque del maelstrom che poi scompare. 'Buoni affari' Jack, Elizabeth e la scimmia Jack vengono poi recuperati dalla Perla Nera. Nonostante Davy Jones e l'Olandese Volante siano stati sconfitti, l'HMS'' Endeavour'' e la enorme flotta della Compagnia delle Indie sono ancora pronti a dare battaglia. Capitan Barbossa e Gibbs sono intenzionati a scappare ma Jack Sparrow vuole prendere tempo, sperando che Beckett rispetti il loro accordo attaccando solo la Fratellanza e risparmiando la Perla Nera. Tuttavia, Beckett è intenzionato a distruggere tutti i pirati una volta per tutte. Quando la Endeavour si prepara ad attaccare la Perla Nera, l'Olandese Volante emerge dall'acqua. A bordo i membri della ciurma sono tornati umani e ora hanno un nuovo capitano: William Turner Jr. Le due navi iniziano ad affiancare l'HMS'' Endeavour'' su entrambi i lati, prendendola in un fuoco incrociato. Beckett rimane così scioccato dall'improvviso ribaltamento della situazione con l'Olandese Volante contro di lui, che non riesce a dare ordini. Beckett non riesce a dare l'ordine di rispondere al fuoco e Theodore Groves ordina alla ciurma di abbandonare la nave. Le continue cannonate fanno saltare il reparto di polvere da sparo dell'Endeavour, che esplode. Lord Cutler Beckett muore nell'esplosione della sua nave e il suo corpo finisce in mare sopra la bandiera della Compagnia delle Indie. 'Un giorno ' La flotta della Compagnia delle Indie si ritira e i pirati festeggiano la loro vittoria sul nemico. Will dice a suo padre che ora è libero dall'Olandese Volante, ma Sputafuoco gli dice di voler rimanere a bordo per saldare il suo debito con lui. Will ed Elizabeth si preparano a sbarcare per passare insieme il loro unico giorno a terra prima che Will passi 10 anni in mare a traghettare le anime di coloro che muoiono in mare. Elizabeth dice addio a Jack, Barbossa e agli altri e sbarca dalla Perla Nera. Will ed Elizabeth trascorrono il loro "ultimo giorno" a terra su una spiaggia remota dell'Isola dei Relitti. Will consegna a Elizabeth il forziere fantasma con il suo cuore in segno di fiducia e, dopo essersi dati un ultimo bacio, Will torna a bordo dell'Olandese Volante, che scompare all'orizzonte dopo che si verifica il verde baleno. 'Egregio' Settimane dopo, a Tortuga Jack Sparrow si riunisce a due donne del suo passato, Scarlett e Giselle, e promette loro di portarle a fare un giro a bordo della Perla Nera. Tuttavia, al molo, Jack scopre che la Perla Nera è salpata e al suo posto c'è solo una deriva. Anche Gibbs è stato lasciato a terra addormentato sul molo. Dopo essere stato schiaffeggiato per l'ennesima volta dalle due prostitute, Capitan Sparrow saluta il suo primo ufficiale che se ne va con le due donne in città. Nel frattempo, a bordo della Perla Nera, i membri della ciurma vanno a parlare con Capitan Barbossa, chiedendogli di vedere la destinazione della loro prossima avventura: la leggendaria Fonte della Giovinezza. Tuttavia, Barbossa scopre che Jack Sparrow ha prevenuto l'ammutinamento rubandogli la mappa di Mao Kun, su cui è segnata la rotta verso la sorgente leggendaria. Capitan Sparrow, quindi, in possesso della mappa, parte da solo a bordo della deriva alla ricerca della Fonte. 'Scena dopo i titoli di coda' Dieci anni dopo Elizabeth va con suo figlio Henry Turner a vedere il tramonto all'orizzonte. In quel momento si verifica il verde baleno e appare l'Olandese Volante con Will a bordo che è pronto a rivedere Elizabeth e a incontrare l'erede mai conosciuto. Incongruenze narrative ed errori di trama * L'origine dei pezzi da otto: Sembra essere controversa l'origine dei nove pezzi da otto usati dai Pirati Nobili per imprigionare Calypso. Dal film si evince che questi pezzi da otto furono creati fin dal primo Consiglio della Fratellanza e che poi siano stati tramandati tra i vari Pirati Nobili fino all'epoca del quarto Consiglio (quello che si vede nel film). Tuttavia, nella featurette "Il Consiglio della Fratellanza" nei contenuti speciali di Ai Confini del Mondo, viene ad esempio citato che Gentleman Jocard ha come pezzo da otto un taglierina da tabacco ottenuto dalla piantagione in cui lavorava prima di diventare un pirata. Tecnicamente Jocard avrebbe dovuto ricevere questo taglierino da qualche ex Pirata Nobile. Di nuovo, nella featurette si cita che Ammand il Corsaro ha come pezzo da otto un piccolo calice in peltro che lui stesso ha ottenuto da delle suore bandite da un convento spagnolo. Tecnicamente, Ammand avrebbe dovuto ricevere questo pezzo da otto da un ex Pirata Nobile. Così come diversi altri esempi. Cast e personaggi *Johnny Depp: Jack Sparrow; *Geoffrey Rush: Hector Barbossa; *Orlando Bloom: Will Turner; *Keira Knightley: Elizabeth Swann; *Chow Yun-Fat: Sao Feng; *Lee Arenberg: Pintel: *Mackenzie Crook: Ragetti; *Kevin McNally: Joshamee Gibbs; *Martin Klebba: Marty; *David Bailie: Cotton; *Bill Nighy: Davy Jones; *Tom Hollander: Cutler Beckett; *Jonathan Pryce: Weatherby Swann; *Jack Davenport: James Norrington; *Greg Ellis: Theodore Groves; *David Meunier: Tenente Greitzer; *Reggie Lee: Tai Huang; *Stellan Skarsgård: Sputafuoco Bill Turner; *Naomie Harris: Tia Dalma; *David Schofield: Ian Mercer; *Christopher Adamson: Jimmy Legs; *Jonathan Linsley: Ogilvey; *Dermot Keaney: Maccus: *Winston Ellis: Palifico; *Andy Beckwith: Clanker; *Keith Richards: Edward Teague; *Angus Barnett: Mullroy; *Giles New: Murtogg; *Dominic Scott Kay: Henry Turner; *Chris Symonds e Michael Symonds: Due Teste; *Clive Ashborn: Koleniko; *Marc Joseph: Quittance; *Peter Donald Badalamenti II: Penrod; *Omid Djalili: Askay/Pusasn; *Ho-Kwan Tse: Hadras; *Larry Leong: Steng; *Marshall Manesh: Sri Sumbhajee Angria; *Takayo Fischer: Madama Ching; *Sergio Calderón: Eduardo Villanueva; *Marcel Iures: Capitaine Chevalle; *Ghassan Massoud: Ammand il Corsaro; *Hakeem Kae-Kazim: Gentleman Jocard; *Vanessa Branch: Giselle; *Lauren Maher: Scarlett; *Michelle Lee: Lian; *Adrienne Wong: Park; *Brendyn Bell: Bambino di Port Royal; *Mark Hildreth: Ufficiale della Compagnia delle Indie Orientali; *Matthew Wolf: Ufficiale dell'HMS Endeavour; *Jason T. Little: Sottotenente della Compagnia delle Indie Orientali; *Robert Elmore: Boia di Port Royal; *Tyler Tuione: Addetto alla caldaia della casa termale di Sao Feng; *Patrick Hume: Crash; *Jason Kakebeen: Greenbeard; *Chiquita e Pablo: Jack; *Chip e Salsa: Pappagallo di Cotton. Dietro le quinte 'Sottotitolo' Il sottotitolo, Ai confini del mondo, fu deciso dai frequentatori del sito web degli scrittori Ted Elliot e Terry Rossio. I due proposero dei titoli, I confini del mondo e Ai confini del mondo, che furono dato come le scelte finali, con una futura scelta per includere o meno l'apostrofo. Un altro titolo proposto era Acque inesplorate (On Stranger Tides), ''che sarebbe stato usato per il film successivo. 'Musiche' La colonna sonora del film è stata realizzata da Hans Zimmer. 'Rilascio in DVD' Pirati dei Caraibi - Ai Confini del Mondo è stato rilasciato in DVD e Blu-Ray. Tra i contenuti vi sono: Disco 1: *''Pirati dei Caraibi - Ai Confini del Mondo''; *Errori dei Caraibi. Disco 2 * Anatomia di una scena - Il maelstrom: una descrizione dettagliata di uno dei più complessi e impressionanti set della storia del cinema; *Keith e il capitano: uno sguardo al rapporto tra Keith Richards e Johnny Depp, due autentiche leggende viventi; *Il racconto dei molti Jack: un'occhiata alla creazione dei molti Jack; *''Hoist the Colours: rivela l'ispirazione che ha portato alla composizione originale ''Hoist the Colours; *Maestro dei design: cinque individui documentano i team di design dietro questa immensa produzione. # Jim Brykit e la mappa. # Crash McCreery e la ciurma maledetta. # Penny Rose e il costume del Capitano Teague, # Chris Peck e il Codice dei pirati. *Il Consiglio della Fratellanza: un'occhiata ai pirati nobili e al design dei loro costumi, alle loro origini e le loro personalità; *Il Codice dei pirati: esplora il codice dei pirati e la storia della pirateria; *Il mondo di Chow Yun-Fat: uno sguardo alla carriera dell'attore Chow Yun-Fat e la sua ascesa alla fama; *Il maestro pirata - La musica di Hans Zimmer: si incontra il compositore Hans Zimmer. Accoglienza Con un budget di produzione di 300 milioni di dollari, Pirati dei Caraibi - Ai Confini del Mondo è stato il film più costoso di sempre al momento della sua uscita. Il film si è rivelato essere il film di maggior incasso dell'estate del 2007 con 965 milioni di dollari in tutto il mondo. Il film ricevette critiche contrastanti soprattutto a causa della sua durata e della sua trama giudicata troppo complicata da capire, definendo il terzo capitolo del franchise una partita di risico cinematografico, tuttavia la critica espresse lodi positive su cast, regia ed effetti speciali. Il film ricevette un punteggio di 55% di recensioni positive su Rotten Tomatoes e con una media di voti di 6 su 10. Inesattezze storiche Premesso che la vicenda è ambientata indicativamente nel 1729, nel film compaiono alcuni anacronismi: * Nel film, Singapore viene presentata come una città. Tuttavia, la città di Singapore vera e propria venne fondata solo nel 1819 da Thomas Stamford Raffles per conto della Compagnia delle Indie Orientali. Negli anni 1720, ambientazione della trilogia, Singapore poteva definirsi solo un piccolo borgo in via di sviluppo. * Nella scena in cui William Turner Jr. si trova a bere del tè con Lord Cutler Beckett a bordo della [[HMS Endeavour|HMS Endeavour]], Lord Beckett aggiunge una zolletta di zucchero nella tazza di tè di Turner. Le zollette di zucchero furono inventate nella città ceca di Dačice nel 1843. * Nella scena finale Joshamee Gibbs dorme tenendo stretto un orsacchiotto, simile ai contemporanei pupazzi di peluche. Tuttavia, l'orsacchiotto nacque negli Stati Uniti nei primi anni del XX secolo. * Sempre nella scena finale sulla mappa di Mao Kun si legge che la spedizione di Juan Ponce de León in Florida è datata 1523. Nella realtà storica Ponce de León guidò una spedizione in Florida nel 1513 e morì nel 1521. Curiosità *Le riprese del film sono iniziate due mesi dopo le riprese di La Maledizione del Forziere Fantasma. '' *Il film è ambientato nell'estate del 1729, circa due mesi dopo gli eventi di ''La Maledizione del Forziere Fantasma. '' *Con un budget totale di 300 milioni di dollari, ''Pirati dei Caraibi - Ai Confini del Mondo è stato il film più costoso di sempre fino al 2019 quando fu superato da Avengers: Endgame sempre della Disney, il quale ebbe un budget di 380 milioni di dollari. *In Cina Pirati dei Caraibi - Ai Confini del Mondo è stato censurato perché ritenuto di danno alla cultura cinese. In particolare sono stati tagliati dieci minuti delle scene di Sao Feng, tra le quali anche la scena in cui dice "Benevenuti a Singapore". *Appena dopo la scena della cascata posta ai confini del mondo, lo schermo diventa nero e si sentono in sottofondo dei suoni presi dall'[[Pirates of the Caribbean (attrazione)|attrazione Pirates of the Caribbean]]'' a Disneyland, come ad esempio la voce del teschio parlante e la colonna sonora di [[Yo Ho (A Pirate's Life for Me)|''Yo Ho (A Pirate's Life for Me)]]. *Nel progetto originale, questo film sarebbe dovuto essere l'ultimo episodio della saga. *Alla fine del film, quando Will ed Elizabeth si stanno dicendo addio, le loro spade sono incrociate nello stesso modo al logo con il teschio di La Maledizione della Prima Luna. Un logo simile con le stesse spade sarebbe stato usato poi anche in Oltre i Confini del Mare. Sequel Il film è seguito dal quarto capitolo della saga Pirati dei Caraibi - Oltre i Confini del Mare (Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides), uscito nel maggio 2011. Categoria:Film de:Pirates of the Caribbean – Am Ende der Welt en:Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End es:Piratas del Caribe: En el fin del mundo fr:Pirates des Caraïbes: Jusqu'au bout du monde ru:Пираты Карибского моря: На краю света